Bella Swan
by Me gusta nadar
Summary: Bella's life a little before and after she gets changed. This is my first story on here so I hope you like it! Me and my sister are sharing an account so this is MY first story. Enjoy!


Edward and Bella

**CHAPTER 1**

**BELLA'S POV:**

I was just arriving home with Alice and Rosalie from a shopping trip. Man was it boring! I almost died when I entered the make up salon and Rosalie was going to do _my_ hair! It turned out good actually. Plus I got some new perfume that I put on and now I'm going to test it on Edward and see if he likes it.

"Bella? We're home. You can get out of the car now." Alice said interrupting my thoughts.

I sighed as she was already at the front door and me still buckled in my seat belt. _What a dork! _I thought to myself as I unbuckled my seat belt and headed to the front door. Alice opened it and I walked into the huge white mansion. _My, home._ I corrected myself as I took off my jacket and walked into the family room where my husband was waiting for me looking as angel-like as he always does.

"Hello there my love. Why don't we go upstairs, I've been waiting for you a long time." He smiled his crooked smile as he swooped me up into his marble like arms. My breath caught for a second. I wondered if he noticed as I smiled back at him.

"Sure Edward." I said and rested my head against his shoulder. The next thing I knew we were in his room and I was lying on his black leather sofa. He was smiling at me.

"You smell wonderful my love," he said and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Why thank you!" I said and kissed him again wanting more of him than ever before. "Edward?" I asked him. I looked into his eyes. They were liquid gold, my favorite.

"Yes?" He asked and kissed me again. I couldn't finish my sentence as I kissed him back wanting more of him every minute.

"I love you," I choked out five minutes after we were done kissing each other. He pulled me upward so now I was sitting up and facing him. I stared into his eyes, my breath caught.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said and kissed me again. I couldn't help it this time as I started running my fingers through his bronze like hair. I ran my fingers down his marble like arms, his cold, hard perfect chest. Again, he pulled away as soon as I started to unbutton his white fleece shirt. I sighed.

"My love, you know we can't do this. Not yet." He said looking at my hand.

"I know. I just…" I couldn't find the right words. He laughed and sighed.

" Bella, honey I don't—" His bedroom door opened and there stood Carlisle, Edward's dad and my _father in law_. I couldn't bear just thinking the words.

"Son, Bella. We need to talk" He looked at Edward and then at me. I guess he saw something in Edward's face that made him add "_Now!_" As he looked at me and shut the door behind him.

"Well, come on Bella" Edward said his voice like soft velvet on a summer day. He scooped me up in his arms, and we were down the stairs and into his family room where the rest of his family waited like stones in less than a second! He set me down gently on the sofa so I was sitting up as sat down next to me. I looked at all of my family members. I couldn't read their faces so I gave up. Edward took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Bella. The Volturi are coming so we need to change you as soon as we can" Said Carlisle in a stern voice.

I couldn't believe it as I sat in shock and horror staring at the big white wall facing me. "I…I" I couldn't say the words. I coughed and tried again. "I am so…shocked right now. I don't know what do say" I said and leaned in towards Edward.

"Bella, honey. When do you want to do the change?" Asked Carlisle looking at me with great sorrow in his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind if we do it right now!" I told him getting up and brushing my skirt off.

" My love, I am so sorry we have to do this now." Edward told me a little bit of sorrow and concern in his voice as he stood up and led me to the dining room table. He set me down on it and breathed.

"Son, if you want me to do it…" Carlisle suggested as he placed his right hand on Edward's shoulder.

"No dad. I'll change her" Edward said his voice dead but still like velvet. I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen will be mine forever in just a few minutes. I smiled and relaxed as much as I could.

"Bella. Are you ready?" Edward and Carlisle asked me at the same time. I looked around at all of his family members. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

"I love all of you so very much. Whatever happens I will live you forever." I looked at Edward. "I'm ready Edward." I told him.

"Bella I want you to know that I love you and that I cannot live without you." He paused and looked me straight in the eye. "I love you Bella Swan." He said with sorrow and care in every word.

"I love you too Edward Cullen" I said my heart racing a million miles a minute.

"Relax Bella" Carlisle assured me and I nodded.

"Lord, please forgive me of what I'm going to do" I heard Edward mumble under his breath. He kissed me on the forehead for what might be the last time. He took a deep breath and pressed his icy cold lips against my neck.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I bit her. My fangs dug into her neck. Her warm and moist blood filled my mouth. It was hard not to resist but I pushed the venom out of my mouth and into her veins. I stepped back and looked at her. I ran into the kitchen and washed my mouth out. When I turned off the faucet I heard a death-defying scream come from the dining room. I ran back and stared at Bella. She was screaming like she was being killed, and to me. She was.

CHAPTER 2

**BELLA'S POV:**

The venom felt like fire as it raced across my body all the way down to the tips of my toes. I opened my eyes. I saw Edward standing there for a second and then he was gone. I couldn't help but screaming. It felt like fire in my heart and every second it got hotter and hotter. After I was screaming for more than ten minutes my, heart got as hot as a trillion fireballs thrown at me. Was that possible? I screamed and screamed for the next hour or so when finally the fire was starting to go away bit by bit. I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't. I tried to move my body but I couldn't do that either. _Weird_ I thought to myself. After a while I fell asleep. I dreamed about Edward and me running across the sand and splashing each other. His skin glistening like a thousand diamonds. I then looked at mine and mine was too. I guess I was a vampire now too. A familiar voice interrupted my dream. Carlisle's?

"It's almost over son" Yep that was Carlisle's alright. About twenty minutes later all the fire whent away. I tried to open my eyes. I still couldn't. Was I dead? I sighed and tried to lift me hand. I couldn't do that either.

"Bella? Honey are you there?" A soft velvety voice called. No, it was more like lavender and velvet put together. I knew at once it was Edward. I opened my eyes. I saw Edward looking at me with concern for just an instant and then happiness and joy in another instant. He took me hand and helped me stand up. Surprisingly I was standing on a chair. I smelled something. Wood? How could I even smell that? I jumped of the chair and didn't even move an inch when I landed. I opened my eyes again and looked at Edward. I saw every single line in his perfect face as he smiled my favorite smile in the whole world. If I was human it would have made my heart skip a beat. I took a breath. Nothing happened. I looked at Edward again and touched him on his cheek. His skin was like velvet too under my fingertips. He wasn't freezing cold to me anymore he was surprisingly warm to my touch.

"Remember love, your stronger than me. Be careful" He said as I kissed him on his lips. He kissed me back and then I heard Emmett cough loudly. I looked down and noticed I had venom in my mouth and was ready to bite Edward Cullen, my angel.

"I'm sorry," I said as I stared at him. My voice sounded like silver bells whistling in the breeze.

"Oh Bella I love you so much" Edward said and stroked my hair.

"I love you too Edward" I told him as I froze on top of him. I smelled something that burned my insides like the pain I just went through.

"Bella?" Asked Jasper. I guessed he was feeling the tension in the air as I got up and stared at him.

"What's that wonderful smell?" I asked him amazed at what could smell _that_ good.

"Human blood." Carlisle told me as he grabbed the cup from the table and held it behind his back protectively. "Bella hon. Why don't you go hunting with Edward so you don't ruin anything…" He told me.

"Well…okay. I guess you are right about that." I said and took Edward's hand. All of Edward's family headed upstairs to the bathroom behind us. Edward opened the window and took my hand again.

"Hold on there! I'm _not_ jumping out a second story window!" I squeaked.

"Bella this is way more fun than just running out the back door! Here, want me to show you?" Edward asked crouching on the window. "Now all you have to do is jump," he jumped out the window and landed on the ground in one swift silent movement.

"Well…okay. Your ganna have to pay for my burial tonight when you're charged with murder!" I said and jumped out the window and landed as silent as Edward did. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing at my joke.

"Wonderful! That was beautiful love, even for a vampire!" He laughed as I took his hand and headed towards the forest. "Now, Bella just jump over the river like this. Just to be safe, pace back a few steps…and jump!" He ran and jumped over the river like a cat and landed on the other side in less than a second! "Come on darling! Jump!" I heard him call from the other side.

I stared in shock as _I _was supposed to jump over _fifty yards_ to get to the other side.

"Just…jump Bella!" I mumbled and ran as fast as I could and jumped over the river. I flew over the trees and landed a swiftly as a feather. I looked around, no Edward.

In no more than two seconds Edward had his arms around me.

"You landed 200 yards in front of me. Impressive" He said and turned me around to face him. He kissed me on my forehead and wrapped left arm around my waist. "Come on Bella, let's go catch some deer. I figured I'd start you off with something easy" He said and chuckled under his breath.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"It's just Emmett. He's…well it's disturbing" He said and looked at me. His eyes turned coal black and he added, "Let's go hunt. I'm pretty thirsty." He took my hand and we ran deeper into the forest. I felt me hair whip behind my back as we ran and ran. Man, did it feel so good. I laughed as we whipped by the trees. They looked like green globs of paint splatters. I noticed Edward glance at me and smile. "What's so funny?" He asked me and stopped suddenly. I ran past him on accident but turned around and ran back to him.

"It's so much fun to run!" I told him. He laughed too.

"You'll get used to it. In a while it'll just be a regular habit. Come on, I smell a pack of deer." He ran into the forest heading east. I chased after him. I think I caught up to him in a few seconds.

"You're fast!" he commented me as we were hiding behind a bush.

I smiled at him. "Thanks" I said.

"You caught up to me in less than half a second. It usually takes Alice and them a whole three seconds to do that." He smiled back at me. I stared into his eyes. They were still coal black still.

"Ok…so I go for the lion and you go for the deer?" I asked.

He laughed. "Ah Bella you're still cracking up jokes! I'll take on the lion and you my love will get the deer. Do you want me to show you?" He said flashing a huge smile that touched his eyes.

"Sure." I told him as he crouched down to the ground and sprang at the lion.

I watched in amazement as he dug his fangs into the lion's neck. Edward's hands turned into massive claws and ripped the lion's back as the lion tried to shake him off except Edward stayed in place. Edward ripped a piece of the lion's neck off and the lion screamed in pain. A few minutes later the lion had bled to death and it was my turn.

"Ok. Bella it's your turn. Go run after the deer. I'll come get you when I'm done."

I nodded. Then ran into the forest heading South. I found the deer by a little creek that ran through the forest. "Perfect!" I mumbled and sprang at her. She screamed in pain as I bit down hard on her neck. I tasted the warm blood fill my mouth and sang in happiness. It tasted so good I was finished with her in five minutes. Edward had come to watch me about three minutes into the killing.

"Bella that was amazing!" He said and came over to give me a kiss.

I looked down at my shirt. It was covered with blood. I looked at Edward's shirt. Not even a speck of blood on his. "Look at me! I'm covered in blood! You're all nice and clean!" I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella I had years and years to practice! You were amazing for a beginner! Do you want some more?" He asked nodding to the West. I sniffed and smelled a lion…a male lion heading this way.

"Hey Edward there's a male lion coming here. Can I have it?" I asked him. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were a little darker than usual. He was still thirsty.

"How about we split it. You can kill it and then we both finish it off. Hmm?" He asked smiling my favorite smile. It caught my breath a moment and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's wait until it gets closer." He said licking his lips. Just then the lion stepped into the clearing.

I sprang at it, with my fangs ready to bite him in half. I bit his neck hard and cut off a chunk of his skin with my fangs. I motioned Edward to come and have his half. He sprang over to me and bit down hard on the lions other half of his neck. I noticed that Edward smelled like blossoms, cherries, daffodils and roses. He smelled so good that I wanted to kiss him right then an here. Make him _mine_ forever. In about two minutes we were done and the lion's carcass was lying on the forest floor.

I ran over to Edward and kissed him. "Edward you smell so good." I told him and kissed him again. He kissed me back and then I accidentally pushed him over and we were lying on the forest floor laughing.

"Oh Bella. You're still as clumsy as you were when you were human!" He started laughing again.

I made a face and playfully punched him in the arm. "Ha, ha!" I giggled.

" Ouch! Bella that hurt!" he said and tackled me.

"That hurt!" I growled and poked him. He started laughing.

"Love I think we better go home. They might have thought you got eaten by a grizzly bear and sent a SWAT team to look for us" Edward said and helped me up.

"Fine" I said. "Race ya?" I asked him.

"Sure! Ready…set…GO!" He yelled as he sprinted ahead of me.

"No fair!" I shouted at him. I ran as fast as I could after him.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I ran towards the house. Bella was already on my tail. I couldn't believe she was that fast!

"Hello Edward!" She said her voice sounding like silver bells in the summer time glistening in the sun. I still couldn't believe she was mine, forever.

"Hello my love" I told her smiling her favorite smile. I took her hand.

"I love you Edward." She said smiling her perfect white teeth. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. I didn't miss anything about her being human. She still was my angel. I'll miss when she blushed and got embarrassed. Her face would turn cherry red and I'd have to be very careful not to laugh.

"Oh Bella. I love you too." I told her squeezing her hand ever so slightly as we jumped over the river.

"Edward this is so much fun!" She told me and started to laugh. I was still staring at her.

"Yes it is darling." I said as we landed. I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her again before we went inside. My brothers and sisters were sitting in the family room. I looked around the room some more and there was my mom and dad sitting by the fireplace. We have _never_ used that before but today it was on. _That's odd_ I thought as I set Bella down on the ground. Bella ran over to the family room where Alice sat.

"Hi Alice!" She squeaked.

"Hi Bella" Alice said. "BELLA! We have to show you how amazing you look! Now! Can we Jasper?" She asked Jasper sitting next to her. There was a long pause.

"Yes Alice. Bring the mirror down here." Jasper said his voice cold.

"What's wrong?" I asked them when Alice was gone.

Carlisle coughed and then spoke his voice dead " Son, Alice had a vision that the Volturi are sending troops down to kill us. The whole entire troop guards. Their families and guard dogs also."

"And?" I asked wanting more.

"They are coming to kill Bella" Carlisle choked out.

"What?" I asked shocked and scared at all the same time.

"Are they bringing Demitry?" Bella asked at my side again.

"No." Emmett said his voice stern and hard.

"Well then let's run away!" I suggested.

"Already on it brother!" Emmett said smiling.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you all so…tense?" I asked not even thinking to read their minds.

"Bella is going to die. You see son Alice had a vision where we are going to all be in a wheat field and fighting the Votury. Aro and all his guards and troops are coming so we need to be on the look out. So any ways Bella and you are fighting side by side and Bella dies. You stop fighting also and we all die after words. So we either run or fight. It's up to you two." Carlisle finished as I stood in shock and horror.

"We'll be upstairs in my room" I told them and ran up to my room with Bella. I closed the door and locked it.

"Edward. I think we should run away." Bella said. Looking at me with her red eyes. I stared at her trying to think of something to say.

"Bella you know that I love you more than anything and I can't live without you. If we leave now you can never come back here again." I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"I won't mind that at all," She said.

"You can never see Charlie ever again Bella." I reminded her.

"I know but if it means staying alive I will leave." Her voice was cold like Carlisle's. I knew she was in great pain.

"Oh Bella. Don't be sad!" I told her stroking her hair. "Come on. The faster we leave the more time you can live my love" I told her giving her a kiss.

"Edward I love you too. More than anything I've ever wanted and this was my wish to become a vampire. I took it and now I want to live with you for years and years to come. Not just a day." She said hugging me. She laughed at her joke. I guessed I should laugh too so I did. She was always trying to ease the mood like Jasper. It worked this time.

"Carlisle we are leaving this house!" I yelled and grabbed Bella's arm. We ran down the two flights of stairs and into the family room.

"Bella are you ready to see what you look like in the mirror?" Alice asked her voice rising a whole octave by the time she was done.

"Yeah sure" Bella said walking over to the mirror. She gasped. "Oh my God!" She whispered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story on here. Me and my sister share an account on here so do you like it? Should I add more? Please review! Thanks, bye!


End file.
